


【带卡】关于小学同学重生成为史莱姆这件事(堍团版)

by sangxin



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, 史莱姆
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-14 15:32:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29544516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sangxin/pseuds/sangxin
Summary: 神无毗桥事件后，卡西得到一个奇怪生物。一坨会叫“笨卡卡”“笨卡卡”的软绵绵大眼睛、能变大还能变小的生物。
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Uchiha Obito, 带卡
Kudos: 8





	【带卡】关于小学同学重生成为史莱姆这件事(堍团版)

卡卡西抱着怀里的史莱姆，看着它睁着那双芜湖的大眼，眨巴眨巴的看着自己，就像自己曾经的那个小学同学。

“笨蛋卡卡西！”

好吧，应该就是他的傻瓜带土了。

看着它把一盘子红豆糕吞进身体，对，连盘子一起。卡卡西抽搐着嘴角，他绝对不想承认这个诡异生物是带土。

“笨卡卡！”

他不想回答！可是...“带土怎么了？还想吃吗？”是谁在用手抹去这个奇怪生物身上的红豆渣啊！哦，日，是他卡卡西。那没事了。

那天之后，所有人都知道他卡卡西养了只奇怪生物——史莱姆。

随着相处，本打算不承认的卡卡西发现史莱姆的性格越来越像带土，再后来经过确认，史莱姆就是带土。

两个人不自觉就腻乎到一起。

随着年龄长大，卡卡西也逐渐成熟，产生了那方面的需求。

平时他会躲着带土给自己手冲来缓解欲望。

直到有一次，带土从门缝下面钻进来。

卡卡西没有发现，他还在拿着带土曾经的防护镜攥在手里，另一只手给自己打飞机。

趁卡卡西沉醉快感，带土爬到卡卡西前面，把他前面都裹进史莱姆里，每一个地方都能照顾到，甚至还流进里面戳戳。

卡卡西一下子傻了，在他心里，史莱姆带土还是心里那个少年。

但是，史莱姆是真的爽，就像飞机杯一样，丝滑却不失韧性包裹挤压。

卡卡西实在没忍住，射了出来。

等卡卡西回神，就看到史莱姆带土把他的东西清洁干净，半透明的身体里还能看见自己射进去的东西。

因为羞耻而通红的卡卡西把堍堍捧起来亲。

然后被史莱姆带土反客为主，逐渐侵占了口腔，做起活塞运动，操干卡卡西的嘴，让卡卡西给自己口交和深喉，最后把卡卡西自己的体液再射进去。

被搞到惨兮兮的卡卡西，累得不行，搂着史莱姆带土倒头就睡。

本来卡卡西想去清洁，但是史莱姆带土按着他不让他起来，

后来两个人告白了，腻腻歪歪不愿意分开，卡卡西白天就带着史莱姆带土上下班，确切是他扒不下来带土。

史莱姆带土黏黏糊糊趴在他胸上，揪都揪不下来。没办法，卡卡西只能穿衣服带着带土上班。

带土就趴在卡卡西胸口，冰冰凉凉，夏天爽啊。

带土产生了恶趣味。

史莱姆带土选择玩上卡卡西的胸，专门挑卡卡西和别人说话的时间点刮他前面两点，卡卡西就会很尴尬，草草结束对话，找一个偏僻角落，把史莱姆带土提出来。

卡卡西粗暴的把史莱姆带土掏出来，刚准备训带土，就见带土被提出来在半空荡啊荡，就非常委屈。

不要问卡卡西怎么看出来的，反正卡卡西已经看见带土那双大眼眼泪要夹不住了。

卡卡西火灭了。

带土趁机缠住卡卡西手腕，咕噜咕噜爬到卡卡西肩头贴贴脸，蹭蹭，然后吧唧亲一口。

卡卡西彻底没了火气。

到了晚上一人一史莱姆抱在一起睡觉。

史莱姆带土睡着睡着还会吹泡泡，和他睡午觉时一样吹小泡泡。

卡卡西就蹲在一边看，然后忍不住戳爆，带土惊醒，看到卡卡西还没来得及收回去的手指，也没反应过来，迷迷糊糊蹭蹭卡卡西的手指，靠着继续睡。

卡卡西出任务了。史莱姆带土也要跟着。

卡卡西开始不同意，带土就偷偷跟着，躲在刃具包里。

好几次，趁卡卡西睡着时偷偷跑出来给卡卡西盖被挡雨。

卡卡西一直也没有发现。

直到又一次，卡卡西被暗算了，陷入困境，史莱姆带土突然出现，吐出千本护住卡卡西身后。

卡卡西这才意识到，带土一直跟着自己。

面对敌人的围追堵截，带土变大包裹住重伤的卡卡西跳水逃跑，卡卡西就在史莱姆带土的身体里，看着飞来的各种暗器插进史莱姆软绵绵的身体中，卸去力度。

带土带着卡卡西逃过一段就上浮，让卡卡西换气，然后继续潜水离开，等到确认四周没人，史莱姆带土驮着卡卡西从水里出来，藏到安全地方，等卡卡西伤好了就回木叶了。

以后带土也不悄悄跟着卡卡西了，他明目张胆窝在卡卡西颈窝，跟着卡卡西出任务。

重生都挺好的，唯一不顺心的就是，史莱姆带土不能用忍术，他只能挡苦无。

但是有一次带卡两个人估计错误，敌人用的是短刀。

史莱姆带土在卡卡西眼前被划成两半，瘫在地上一动不动。

卡卡西傻了，带土没了，他也不想活着了，打算引颈受戮，和带土一起去。

结果没想到，两摊史莱姆带土都活了，还把敌人捶得落花流水。

卡卡西捧着两摊带土，左边一个右边一个，一个劲儿的蹭卡卡西，试图安慰卡卡西。

这次任务因祸得福，史莱姆带土学会的新的技能！

分裂！

结束任务回家后，卡卡卡西回想起带土被砍的瞬间，一阵害怕。

为了平稳卡卡西情绪，史莱姆带土拉着卡卡西做了。

运用新学会的技能，分裂出来好几个自己。

一个帮卡卡西打飞机，一个日上面，一个日后面。卡卡西被固定在床上，身上还有分裂出来的小史莱姆到处爬。

从脖子爬到腋窝，从胸口爬到下腹，从大腿爬到会阴。

卡卡西爽到升天。

最后卡卡西忍不住想射，却被史莱姆堍堵着，不让出去。

马眼被半透明的史莱姆撑开，都能看到里面滚动、即将喷薄而出的浓浆。

史莱姆带土使坏，不顾卡卡西挣扎，托起他的腰，让他弓起身，下体对着自己脸。

卡卡西的写轮眼把自己下半身情况看的一清二楚，羞耻感刺激得他更加敏感。

带土一个顶弄把卡卡西又送上高潮，同时撤去堵住的史莱姆分裂体。

卡卡西被自己颜射了。

一股又一股，脸上都是白浆。史莱姆带土的分裂体还蹭他，在他穴里玩弄他前列腺的位置。戳一下，卡卡西就一抖，白浊就涌出来一股。

卡卡西被日晕了。

第二天醒了，身上清清爽爽，被史莱姆带土清洁干净了。

但是因为这次任务，让卡卡西留下心理阴影。卡卡西没有告诉带土，独自出了新的任务，却重伤回来。

史莱姆带土气到哭，决定惩罚卡卡西。

等卡卡西伤好了，带土就把卡卡西关在家里，拉着卡卡西到处啪啪。就算卡卡西求饶也不行。

早晨带土把衣服藏起来，卡卡西只能裸着，或者选择挂在一边的史莱姆牌触手服。

卡卡西穿好衣服后，坐下吃饭。坐的椅子也是史莱姆堍牌凸凸椅。只要坐着卡卡西就会被日，而且必须高潮一次才会放开他。

卡卡西射了两次觉得自己不太行了，一天下来非得射尿，他求带土帮他堵住前面。

带土就用分裂体爬进去，撑开肌肉堵住出口。这就导致卡卡西脑子里一直感觉自己在射，但是却什么都没有。

带土给卡卡西喝水，水杯口被史莱姆糊上，只有一个“粗大”的吸管，卡卡西也只能硬着头皮喝。

一天下来，卡卡西被搞到身体极度敏感，碰一下都会抖很久。

肚子胀起，大部分是进入了他的身体的史莱姆带土分裂体，还有之前喝的一肚子水。

卡卡西捂着肚子，觉得下面堵住排泄的分裂体要松开，就很害怕，怕自己失禁。之前一直死不认的错，也松口了，为自己不爱惜自己身体的事向带土道歉。

让带土放过他，帮他，救他。

史莱姆带土很开心，卷着卡卡西进了浴室，给卡卡西放水。

卡卡西哽咽着排泄，瘫坐在带土史莱姆软软的身体上，身子糟糕得一塌糊涂，脸上甚至因为排泄和带土抽离碾过敏感点而持续高潮泛起痴态。

第二天卡卡西起不来了，他磨带土帮他又许诺了一堆重口味的游戏，带土被求到史莱姆团通红，同意了，就附在软成一团的卡卡西身上，撑着他换好暗部衣服，带上面具盖住红肿的眼睛去上班报道。


End file.
